Black Parade
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO*
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Hoa como verán este es mi primer fic de Death note y andar con trauma irreversible después de leer el ultimo tomo de esta espectacular serie y manga T.T Light vuelve a mi!!! -.- en fin esto es un L x Light espero que lo disfruten y no voy a matar a nadie n.n

**Disclaimer: **Death note ni ningún personaje de esta me pertenece por que si fuera así no hubiera matado ni a Ryuuzaki y muxió menos a Light TT

**Capitulo 1**

El mejor estudiante de todo Japón me refiero a Yagami Light daba vueltas por el campus de la universidad totalmente aburrido y teniendo unas ganas enormes de pedirle a Ryuk que escribiera su nombre de la death note y acabara con esto pero no podía tenia que crear la tan anhelada utopía; en donde no hubiera ningún ser inservible que ocasiona dolor y mucha maldad…estaba perdiendo las primeras clases de la mañana pero le valía madre se dirigió con mucha parsimonia a una banca para recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

-"Te ves muy cansado Light"- comento Ryuk sentado a su lado viendo los movimientos perezosos de este; el cual lo miro muy feo-"Haz de cuenta que no dije nada"-sugirió Ryuk sacando una manzana de no se donde.

-"Siempre lo he hecho"- dijo Light mirando detenidamente el cielo sabiendo que por usar la death note nunca se ganaría el cielo por acabar con varios asesinos, coloco sus manos en su rostro y se lo tapo apretándose fuertemente ya que leyó en un diario que lo único que Kira quería hacer era destruir el mundo usando una mascara de "Dios" que regenerara nuestro mundo; si el que tenemos actualmente nunca haría eso por nosotros por lo menos con el "dios" Kira teníamos una pizca de esperanza-" Dark messiah fui llamado por esos estupidos reporteros"- comento para si mismo de mal humor

Ryuk lo seguía mirando pero al recibir otra manzana de este se concentro cien por ciento en devorarla…

Los universitarios comenzaron a salir de las aulas dándole la noticia que la primera clase se había acabado, miro al suelo al notar que todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas; esta acción no fue por sentirse intimidado si no incomodo siempre era lo mismo desde que tenia como siete años todos morían por el-no literalmente-, tomo su mochila y busco un lugar mas tranquilo o sea que estuviera solo…

Rondo por varios lugares hasta que por fin dio con uno; dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se recostó contra el tronco de un gran roble viejo que estaba hay.

-"Ryuk avísame si viene alguien y te doy una canasta de manzanas"- pidió este y de una el shinigami obedeció a la petición de Light; este se durmió sin haberse dado cuenta que al otro lado del tronco se encontraba L mas conocidos por todos como Ryuuzaki; el cual no escucho cuando Light hablo con Ryuk sino que lo vio llegar pero no lo llamo por que se veía mas pálido de lo que era tal vez estaba enfermo y no se equivoco pero el ni enterado.

-"mmm…"- Ryuuzaki volvió a sus pasteles llenos de fresas que tanto le fascinaban y podía comer cincuenta de estos y nunca estaría satisfecho (o.o).

Light se movía un poco incomodo y tenia su respiración muy agitada y un poquito sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre tan alta que tenia lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ryuk por que si Light lo hospitalizaban o algo por el estilo no podía darle mas manzanas.

-"Oye estas bien?"- Ryuk zarandeo del hombro a un inconciente Light que acto seguido cayo al suelo sin responderle a su shinigami-" Light estas vivo?...que pregunta tan estupida"- se dijo así mismo no podía hacer nada nadie lo podía ver y no había nadie a su alrededor-según él-.

Ryuuzaki escucho algo pegándose contra el césped y al mirar vio a un inconciente Light con un leve sonrojo que lo así ver como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana (Ra! ni a Yami le hecho esos piropos xD), se levanto del suelo dejando caer todos los envoltorios de sus pasteles y chocolates con su típica pose encorvada y fue onde yacía el sospechoso numero uno de ser Kira, lo miro detenidamente con sus ojos negros bien abierto.

-"Creo que no esta bien"- se sentó con las rodillas contra su pecho y coloco una mano en la frente de Light-"esta hirviendo en fiebre"- dijo tranquilamente sacando de forma particular su celular de su pantalón para llamar a Watari para que lo recogiera de inmediato en la universidad y sin poder verlo estaba ryuk al lado echando moco por que no va a poder comer manzanas nuevamente.

L tomo en brazos a Light que se veía extremamente inocente e indefenso, lo cual no es verdad, lo cargo y se dirigió hacia la salida de la universidad y por suerte no había nadie que lo mirara ya que todos habían entrado a la otra clase de la mañana y llego puntual Watari abriendo la puerta del pasajero dejando entrar a Ryuuzaki que deposito con sumo cuidado a Light a su lado.

Y sin esperar el auto arranco dirigiéndose al hotel; el cual era base de todas las investigaciones sobre Kira las cuales avanzaban a paso lento sin parecer que hubiera algún avance de ciencia cierta quien era Kira solo 1 de que era Yagami Light, lo cual nadie quería creer y mucho menos el padre de este que tenia fe que su hijo era una de las personas mas nobles de este mundo.

Al llegar al hotel todos se quedaron mirando a L que tenia en sus brazos a Light y sin pasar menos de un segundo Yagami-san corrió hacia su hijo inconciente tomándolo el en sus brazos y tocarle la frente.

-"Lo encontré así en el campus"- dijo Ryuuzaki jugando con sus labios con el pulgar y mirar al techo con sus ojos negros y con ojeras-"Llevémosle a una de las habitación"- ofreció Ryuuzaki guiando al jefe Yagami a respectivo lugar donde dejarían descansando al chico.

--------

La luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana haciendo de perfecta lámpara natural, los rayos de esta se posaron en el rostro de esa hermosa muñeca que en estos momentos tenia aun ese sonrojo en su rostro…de repente sintió molesta esa luz y algo en su frente y por instinto se levanto de una dejando caer el paño a su regazo pero de una sintió unos mareos horribles y escalofríos por todo su ser; se volvió a recostar y miro todo a su alrededor.

-"En donde estoy? No me acuerdo de nada"- dijo pensante buscando con la vista a Ryuk y no lo encontró a si que intuyo que se fue donde misa y Rem, en eso abrían la puerta y vio a Ryuuzaki con una bandeja en sus manos y algo de comida con algo para la fiebre.-"Ryuuzaki? Que me paso?"- pregunto con la voz muy apagada por lo débil que se sentía.

-"Te encontré inconsciente en el campus"- comento ryuuzaki pasándole la bandeja a Light-"Come para que te recuperes"- se sentó en la silla de al lado y se quedo mirando a Light.

-" ¬¬ que me ves?"- pregunto de mal genio Light comiendo tranquilamente la sopa caliente

-"Nada"- dijo con su pulgar en la boca mirando el pecho de Light que estaba descubierto por que la camisa la tenia desabotonada xD

Light no le gustaba que las personas lo miraran tanto parecía que lo quisieran borrar y eso si que le era molesto y aparte si era Ryuuzaki el que hacia eso parecía que ya supiera que el era Kira.

Cuando Light dejo la bandeja en una mesa noto que Ryuuzaki estaba mas cerca que antes, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y medio retrocedió.

-"Que pasa Ryuuzaki?"- Light intento no mostrar su nerviosismo como hacía siempre-"Te podes alejar un poco?"- pidió mirando para otro lado por que noto que sus mejillas se sonrojaban…Ryuuzaki poso una mano en la mejilla pálida y sonrojada de Light haciéndolo temblar un poco.

-"Aun no te ves bien?"- dijo este tomando de sorpresa a Light y tapándole la boca fuertemente mandándolo nuevamente a estar recostado en la cama-"Para serte sincero me gusta verte así de indefenso"- confeso haciendo mas fuerza y abriendo los ojos mas…Light pataleaba intentándose quitar este detective de encima suyo pero no podía se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que este tenia mas fuerza que el, de tanto patalear por fin se lo quito de encima.

-"Que putas te pasa?!!!"- pregunto sorprendido tomando aire y alejándose bastante de el para que no hiciera eso nuevamente…así que sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama para irse pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y se fue de lleno al suelo-"Rayos me siento mal"- dijo en un susurro sujetándose la cabeza por que el mareo era insoportable.

-"Esa fiebre esta casi por los 40º así que es mejor no moverte"- informo Ryuuzaki sentado como mono en la cama mirando de una manera indescifrable a Light, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse el gesto fue bien recibido…ya que este no tenia ganas de pelear con Ryuuzaki.

Yagami Light se acomodo otra vez en la cama observando como Ryuuzaki se marchaba para seguir sus investigaciones sobre el famoso asesino Kira, él cual parece que no iba matar en un buen tiempo por su fiebre.

-"Y mi padre?"- pregunto de repente Light un poco preocupado ciertamente no le gustaba estar en ese lugar y menos sin su padre por que no importaba que tuviera 18 años y fuera casi independiente en todos los sentidos, pero su padre era como un apoyo y la razón por la que no había caído en la locura total en haber matado tantos humanos.

-"Se fue a descansar a la casa n.n"- lo dijo tan tranquilo cerrando la puerta sin decirle mas al pobre de Light que se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

-"Me tengo que ir mañana tengo un examen de algebra y aritmética"- se dijo apurado Light organizándose y tomando sus cosas y salir como una bala del hotel tirando en el proceso a Ryuuzaki al suelo que quedo en shock pero logro tomarle el brazo a esa hermosa muñeca que se le estaba escapando-" Suéltame Ryuuzaki!!"- grito desesperado Light.

-"Yagami- san me pidió que te cuidara y que no te dejara ir en esas condiciones y de remate esta lloviendo así que te enfermaras mas"- termino de hablar tranquilamente halando a Light nuevamente hacia adentro escuchando un pequeño gruñido.

-" ¬¬ No quiero verte todo la noche comiendo pasteles"- dijo de mal genio Light sentado frente al monitor mientras Ryuuzaki tragaba una súper-torta de fresas y no le daba a nadie-" te va dar indigestión"- afirmo Light tranquilamente tomando un poco de té para soportar el sueño que tenia.

-"Nunca me ha pasado"- afirmo Ryuuzaki dejando su pastel y mirar a ver si no estaba matsuda-san y los demás respiro y sin aviso tomo de las muñecas a Light para tirarlo al suelo.

-" Que putas quieres?!!!"- grito Light nunca en toda su vida alguien lo había tomado desprevenido y dejarlo casi sumiso-"Suéltame!!!!!!"- iba a gritar mas fuerte pero fue callado por los labios de ryuuzaki que lo besaban con mucho deseo y pasión sorprendiendo al pobre de Light que tenia las mejillas completamente rojos no solamente por la fiebre xD

**Continuara…xD**

Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap como ya dije es mi primer fic de death note ya que yo solo he hecho de yugioh espero con ansias sus reviews para saber si lo continuo n. ne! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **Death note ni ningún personaje de esta me pertenece por que si fuera así no hubiera matado ni a Ryuuzaki y muxió menos a Light TT

**Capitulo 2**

-"Nunca me ha pasado"- afirmo Ryuuzaki dejando su pastel y mirar a ver si no estaba matsuda-san y los demás respiro y sin aviso tomo de las muñecas a Light para tirarlo al suelo.

-" Que putas quieres?!!!"- grito Light nunca en toda su vida alguien lo había tomado desprevenido y dejarlo casi sumiso-"Suéltame!!!!!!"- iba a gritar mas fuerte pero fue callado por los labios de ryuuzaki que lo besaban con mucho deseo y pasión sorprendiendo al pobre de Light que tenia las mejillas completamente rojos no solamente por la fiebre xD

Light coloco sus manos en el pecho de Ryuuzaki para alejarlo pero estaba tan débil y este tenía tanta fuerza que era ciertamente inútil hacer un esfuerzo por quitárselo pero…el cabello de Yagami Light se coloco rojizo al igual que sus ojos así volviéndose Kira…alzo sus manos hasta el cuello de ryuuzaki para poder ahorcarlo pero de repente sintió el la presión en el cuello ahogándolo por completo.

-"Pretendías hacerme esto…Kira?"- pregunto severamente Ryuuzaki haciendo mas presión en ese frágil cuello, notando el rostro de Light mas pálido intentando tomar un pocote aire por esa deliciosa boca que tanto le fascinaba…lo soltó y lo dejo como estaba.

-"Estas lo-loco o que?"- pregunto con dificultad Light dándole la espalda y tosiendo un poco de sangre-"Baka!! Casi me matas!!"- grito Light con un hilito de sangre en su comisura haciéndole ver mas comestible (xp) se limpio con el dorso de la mano y acto seguidos e coloco de pies y tomar sus cosas.

-"A donde vas?!"- pregunto tomando su pastel de fresa y sin recibir respuesta Light, el cual lo miro tan fríamente y siguió derecho sin responderle la pregunta...a Light le hervía la sangre de la ira como se atrevía hacerle tal cosa lo iba a pagar con su vida, sus facciones se deformaron haciendo una mirada llena de determinación y que muchos pensarían que es un psicópata…se acaricio el cuello y de repente un gemido de dolor salio d sus labios.

Como ya había salido del hotel se asomo en una de las vitrinas de las muchas tiendas que habían por ahí decidió mirar juiciosamente su cuello el cual tenia un gran moretón.

-"Genial"- dijo sarcásticamente alzando su saco para cubrirse y no hacer que en su casa se preocuparan por estas, se abrigo mas y acto seguido se dirigió a su casa aun con la fiebre alta.

---------

Ryuuzaki estaba sentado en su sofá atragantándose con un pastel para no hablar ya que medio universo le preguntaba donde carajos estaba Light-kun, ya por fin lo dejaron en paz y esta digirió su pastel y miro por su ventana observando que llovía por montón.

-"Espero que ya haya llegado a casa"- se dijo así mismo tomando otro pedazo de pastel y luego tomar su te lleno de azúcar…se encontraba algo arrepentido por lo que había hecho ya que noto esa mirada de Light llena de odio y también de…confusión?...felicidad? por que???!! Jhm hasta el mismo dueño de estas ni las entiende como para que alguien más las entienda-"Lo llamare"- saco su celular tomándolo de las puntas y marco el número de Light…espero y solo estaba el timbre ni si quiera el amague de apagarlo…

---------

En las calles oscuras en un callejón se encontraba Light arrodillado no por que le hubieran robado si no que la lluvia empeoro su estado y en estos momentos no paraba de toser al punto de ya arderle la garganta, ya comenzaba a ver triple y los escalofríos aumentaban.

-"Ra-rayos"- dijo así mismo apoyándose con la pared ya que no podía por su cuenta y enfermo y que tales llego por fin a su casa aparentando que no tenía absolutamente nada, abrió la puerta y lo recibió Sayu.

-"Hoa hermanito!!"- dijo muy animada con una mochila en su espalda lo que intrigo a Light.

-"A donde vas?"- pregunto entrando para poder sentarse e intentar que esa fiebre no lo matara.

-"Hoy me quedare a dormir donde una amiga xD a propósito mamá y papá salieron tal vez lleguen muuy tarde"- dijo animada sayu saliendo y cerrando la puerta dejando a un Light en las nubes en eso aparece Ryuk de la nada mirando curioso a Light.

-"Tengo un hambre"- comento Light dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido de su shinigami que por fin se digno a aparecer, Light saco la bolsa de papas que tanto le gustaban y se dirigió a la nevera y saco una manzana para Ryuk-"En donde estabas?"- pregunto tomando camino a su cuarto un poco tambaleante por la fiebre y sin darse cuenta dio un paso en falso tropezándose con un escalón yéndose hacia atrás dando por seguro que se iba a matar pero para sorpresa mía O.o Ryuk lo sostuvo pa que no se rompiera la cabeza con el piso.

-"No malinterpretes las cosas te salve por que si te matabas ¿Quién me iba a dar manzanas?-"comento Ryuk aun sosteniendo a Light que ni le contestaba-"Oye?!"- observo mejor y noto que este se encontraba inconsciente, lo zarandeo un buen rato pero nada así que se resigno, lo cargo como costal de papas para llevarlo a su habitación y depositarlo en su cama.

-"Mmm…que escalofríos…"- comento Light envolviéndose en sus sabanas y comenzar a temblar-"Ryuk cierra la ventana hace mucho frió"- Light no dejaba de temblar.

Ryuk lo miro extrañado, la ventana estaba cerrada y ahí en el cuarto hacia mucho calor, como Light podía sentir frió si acaso? Los humanos verdaderamente eran emocionantes pero a la misma vez muy extraños.

-"Andas paranoico"- contesto el shinigami viendo como Light sacaba de su bolsillo del pantalón su celular el cual comenzó a sonar, contesto ya que el numero no decía de quien era.

-"Moshi moshi"- contesto un poco cansado cerrando en vez en cuando sus parpados pero no los volvió a cerrar al escuchar una voz muy familiar-" Que quieres Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto con voz calmada

-"Ábreme la puerta"- ordeno Ryuuzaki por el celular dejando a Light confundido mirando a Ryuk que seguía tragando manzanas xD…Kira o mejor dicho un Light enfermo se paro de su cama abriendo el balcón se asomo y vio dichoso detective parado afuera despachando a Watari.

El estudiante numero uno de todo Japón suspiro resignado y se encamino hacia la sala y dirigirse a la puerta para abrirle a Ryuuzaki, cuando lo hizo este le extendió una caja de chocolates haciendo que lo miraran raro.

-"Y esto que?"- pregunto confundido Light tomando la caja de chocolates en sus manos.

-"Unos chocolates"- respondió sencillamente sin notar la cara de enojo de Light ya que cierto shinigami se le reía en la cara.

-" ¬¬ eso lo se pero para que?"- pregunto nuevamente Light o Raito o Kira o comos e llame xD

-"Para comer…xD"- Ryuuzaki andaba como tapado este día o solo le gustaba fregarle la vida al pobre de Light.

-" -.- pero para que me los trajiste?"- pregunto carcomiéndose de la rabia y de aguantar la risa molesta de Ryuk.

-"Quería disculparme de que casi te violo"- lo dijo tan naturalmente que Light sin saber por que se coloco todo rojo.

-"Seh lo que sea…entra"- le abrió camino para que entrara a su casa-"Quieres algo?"- pregunto Light sintiéndose nuevamente mal o mejor dicho su condición empeoraba si no descansaba y dejaba de recibir el sereno de la noche (xD).

-"Pastel?..."- le hizo ojitos a Light que miro a otro lado apenada pero por su estado se tropezó cayendo de lleno al suelo captando la atención de Ryuuzaki y de Ryuk.

Ryuuzaki se movió rápidamente donde Light, lo tomo en sus brazos mirando detenidamente esa tez pálida y sonrojada, Ryuuzaki le toco la frente y el cuello su temperatura había aumentado notablemente en comparación con la de la tarde, le retiro unos cuantos cabellos castaños del rostro lo cual lo hizo ver como la hermosa muñeca de porcelana pero en vez de eso el creía que era el títere de Kira que hacia lo que a el le importarla pasar su poder en persona a persona abatiendo los recuerdo de Yagami Light, confundiendo hasta el punto de no saber que era lo correcto.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo coloco en el sofá, le quito esa camisa que tenia húmeda y busco algo de ropa de el subiendo a su cuarto al encontrarlo bajo de una y alzo a Light apoyándolo junto a el pero al hacerlo noto varias cortaduras en sus muñecas; acaso Light quería morir? Obviamente no lo había conseguido ¿pero por que lo había hecho? Las cicatrices se notaban que eran viejas pero aun no se descartaba que tarde o temprano lo volviera hacer.

Ryuuzaki tomo la muñeca de Light y la beso tiernamente y luego colocarle la camisa y colocarle varios cobertores encima para cubrirlo del frió…

**Continuara…**

Etto que tal les pareció este cap? n.n espero con ansias sus reviews para saber que piensan de mi historia y si la continúo xD ahora a contestar reviews:

**angelligth23**** : xD** lógicamente Light es el uke! A mi también me fascina verlo así ya que se ve re-cutie xD y que alegría que te haya gustado mi historia n.n gracias!!

**Nohely****: n.nU** en serio te gusto así Ryuuzaki? O.o es que siempre me paso con el que es semme lo vuelvo un acosador sexual y pervertido xD y gracias por el comentario y L va ha seguir tragando muxio dulce!! xD

Bue! Hasta aquí… Ja ne!!

**ICE QUEEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **Death note ni ningún personaje de esta me pertenece por que si fuera así no hubiera matado ni a Ryuuzaki y muxió menos a Light TT

**Capitulo 3**

Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo coloco en el sofá, le quito esa camisa que tenia húmeda y busco algo de ropa de el subiendo a su cuarto al encontrarlo bajo de una y alzo a Light apoyándolo junto a el pero al hacerlo noto varias cortaduras en sus muñecas; acaso Light quería morir? Obviamente no lo había conseguido ¿pero por que lo había hecho? Las cicatrices se notaban que eran viejas pero aun no se descartaba que tarde o temprano lo volviera hacer.

Ryuuzaki tomo la muñeca de Light y la beso tiernamente y luego colocarle la camisa y colocarle varios cobertores encima para cubrirlo del frió, aun así no le podía quitar la vista de encima a esas cortaduras las cuales hicieron que Ryuuzaki bajara a 0 de que Yagami Light era Kira…por que? Fácil Kira quería crear una utopía y tenia complejo de "dios" y los dioses no tienen tendencias suicidas; ya que estos no desprecian su vida como si fuera nada.

-"Light en que piensas?"- se pregunto Ryuuzaki acariciándole aun los cabellos tiernamente para hacer más relajante sus horas de sueño por que sentía los ligeros temblores del cuerpo de este por los escalofríos-"Voy a ver si hay algo para la fiebre"- se dijo así mismo levantándose del sofá y dirigirse a la alacena mientras Ryuk miraba detenidamente a su amo; el cual parecía tan inofensivo con cara de no romper ni un plato (yo también tengo carita de santa xD lo cual no soy).

Ryuuzaki llego con un vaso de agua y un jarabe para la fiebre se arrodillo enfrente de Light dejando las cosas en al mesa de la lado, tomo el rostro de este entre sus manos y le abrió la boca para poderle dar el jarabe con su mano libre aunque en verdad le costo un poco de trabajo hacer que se lo tomara por que parecía niño berrinchudo. Luego de una buena pataleta de parte de un Light inconciente que no quería su remedio el gran detective L miraba al techo aburrido.

Light se movió y sin darse cuenta se acurruco en la espalda de Ryuuzaki que estaba muy calida, el detective se eriza un poco y mira atrás y encuentra a Light con un bello rostro lleno de paz…este suspiro y con sumo cuidado tomo en sus brazos a Light y llevarlo a su cuarto dándose cuenta que el chico era sumamente ligero, recordando que cuando Yagami-san y los demás no estaban esta comía bastante, no dulces si algo un poco mas saludable en vez de tanto azúcar.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su objetivo, abrió la puerta para cerrarla con su pie para no dar la vuelta…coloco a esa muñeca de porcelana en la cama y lo cubrió con su sabana.

-"Me tocara esperar hasta que llegue Yagami-san"- dijo Ryuuzaki mirando el reloj de mesa que tenia Light, el cual marcaba las 11 p.m. en fin eso no le importaba ya que no le pesaba mucho no poder dormir…pero Ryuk si quería que se durmiera o se largara por que si no, no podría comer sus amadas manzanas…

-------

Ya era de madrugada…Light lentamente abrió sus ojos ámbar y lo primero que vio fue aun ojeroso con cara de tarado en resumen a Ryuuzaki que no parpadeaba ni un momento.

-"mmm…que me paso?"- se paso la mano por la frente sintiendo que ya no tenia mucha temperatura mirando a todos lados notando que Ryuk estaba todo retorcido llorando por sus manzanas.

"Perdiste el conocimiento por la fiebre"- comento ryuuzaki con el pulgar en sus labios mirando el escritorio de Light, este se coloco un poco nervioso ya que hay era donde guardaba su death note y si la encontraba estaba perdido, L dejo de mirar el escritorio y se centro en las muñecas de Light-"Que es esto?"- le pregunto tomándole una de estas.

-"Que cosa?"- pregunto Light un poco distraído ya que no estaba prestando mucho atención a las acciones del detective si no tenia nada que ver con su escritorio…después se percato que Ryuuzaki le acariciaba unas cuantas cicatrices que tenia en su muñeca dando por sentado que L ya había notado-"No son dada"- se soltó rápidamente de este levantándose de la cama y dirigirse a su armario y buscar algo que lo tapara por completo pero por el azare no encontraba nada.

-"Veo que no quieres decirme el por que te querías suicidar"- dijo Ryuuzaki con un pequeño puchero, Ryuk miraba como su amo no contestaba y su mirada se colocaba en blanco-"…Light-kun?"-

-"Cállate!! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!!"-grito totalmente enojado Light pegándole un puño a la pared-"Vete…déjame solo"- dijo recostando su frente en la pared evitando mostrar sus ojos…Ryuuzaki asintió y comenzó a salir lentamente de la habitación.

-"Espero que te mejores Light-kun…"- deseo Ryuuzaki ya por fin saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de el, saco su celular y llamo a Watari para que lo recogiera bajo tranquilamente los escalones mirando la puerta de la habitación de Light-"Que es lo que piensas Light-kun?"- llego hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el jefe Yagami-san que regresaba de una cena romántica con su querida esposa.

-"Ryuuzaki que haces aquí?"- pregunto soichiro sorprendido al ver a L en su casa, pero este siguió derecho hacia la calle viendo como llegaba Watari en la limosina, Yagami-san se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

-"Venia a visitar a su hijo que aun sigue aun enfermo"- respondió Ryuuzaki entrando a la limosina y enseguida Watari cerrándole la puerta-"Buenas noches Yagami-san"- se despidió y el auto arranco dejando muy pensantes a la señora y señor Yagami.

-"Light esta enfermo soichiro?"- pregunto la señora Yagami tomando del brazo a su esposo.

-"Si…voy a verlo"- contesto Yagami-san entrando a su casa y dirigirse donde estaba su hijo toco suavemente la puerta espero que contestaran pero nada-" Light?"- pregunto Soichiro esperando que le contestaran pero nada nuevamente, lo cual se le hizo algo extraño…forzó la puerta ya que estaba con seguro, la empujo y pudo entrar y vio a Light tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre alrededor de sus muñecas…Yagami-san se quedo perplejo al ver a su hijo así pero de una reacciono tomando una sabana y rasgarla en dos para poder amarrarlas en las muñecas y parara la hemorragia (creo o.o).

Soichiro tomo en brazos a Light bajando rápidamente las escaleras e irse a su auto, haciendo que la señora Yagami se preocupara (n.nU no me acuerdo del nombre de ella xD), pero este no le presto atención montándose de una en el auto y arrancar rápidamente para ir a una clínica…Ryuk iba en los asientos de atrás.

-" T.T mis manzanas…digo! Light!"- rectifico el shinigami observando a Light ya que esto no se lo hubiera esperado de él.

**Flash back…**

Luego de que se fue Ryuuzaki de la alcoba de Light este se dirigió a paso lento a su cama, se arrodillo y levanto el colchón en donde saco una bolsita de tela en donde había una cuchilla…la guardaba ahí para que su mamá y sayu no la encontraran y se dieran cuenta de su tendencias suicidas, las cuales había dejado dos meses antes de encontrar la death note…Ryuk se quedo mirando fijamente a Light…

-"Que vas hacer con esa cuchilla Light?..."- pregunto Ryuk arrodillado al lado de su amo que solo le dedico una mirada y luego miro nuevamente la cuchilla-"Light?"- seguía confundido.

-"Algo…"- sonrió tristemente tomando la cuchilla con su mano derecha y acércala a su muñeca izquierda, asintió esta levemente cortando la piel…cerro fuertemente los ojos para rajar la piel profundamente comenzando a brotar rápidamente ese líquido carmesí, gimió levemente de dolor y seguir con su otra muñeca…

-" Crees que esto esta bien?..."- lo miraba sorprendido ya que nunca lo había visto así…Light coloco los brazos al frente viendo como su sangre manchaba el suelo impecable y gran parte de su ropa.

-"Desde cuando te ha importado si algo esta bien o mal?"- pregunto Light ya casi perdiendo el conocimiento cayendo de lado al suelo sin esperar respuesta de Ryuk que escucho como el jefe Yagami-san comenzaba a llamar la puerta…

-"Light?"- pregunto Soichiro quedando un momento en silencio para poder escuchar si Light le contestaba pero nada…ya que Yagami Light, el estudiante numero uno de todo Japón, un hijo excelente y muy guapo se había cortado las venas para querer morir o probar su poder como dios y ver que seguía vivo aun al hacer eso…

**End Flash back…**

Soichiro llego a la clínica ni siquiera quito las llaves del auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero y tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y ni cerro la puerta entrando corriendo llamando aun doctor desesperadamente para atendiera a su hijo…

-"Alguien que me ayude"- grito Soichiro captando la atención de varias enfermaras que de una se dieron cuenta que pasaba, trajeron una camilla y le dijeron a Yagami-san que lo depositara ahí, este coloco a su hijo delicadamente rogando que se salvara en eso apareció un doctor que poso su mano en el hombro de este y acto seguido se llevaron a Light…

Yagami-san se sentó un poco desesperado en la sala de espera sintiendo que los segundos se volvían minutos y los minutos horas, cruzo sus dedos recostando ahí su frente aun muy preocupado y sintiendo como si su corazón se fuera a salir por tanta demora.

Pasaron unas tres horas…Yagami-san estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que pudo ver el doctor llegar.

-"Doctor dígame como esta?"- pregunto este con sus manos frías esperando que la respuesta de el doctor no fuera mala.

-"No le mentiré señor Yagami-san si se hubiera demorado mas en traerlo él hubiera muerto…le hicimos una transfusión sanguínea y le tomamos puntos en su cortadas pero…"- se detuvo de hablar el doctor mirando la reacción de Yagami-san

-"Pero que doctor??!!!"- Ya la desesperación se apodero de Soichiro ya que ese doctor se dejara de rodeos.

-"Pero el ya se…"-

--------

Soichiro ya estaba en la habitación de su hijo Yagami Light, el cual aun no había despertado se encontraba muy débil por haber perdido tanta sangre su rostro estaba casi tan pálido como el de L…el jefe Yagami-san miraba detenidamente a su hijo ¿Qué hizo mal? Por que se infligía daño de esa manera…suspiro pesadamente para luego notar que Light comenzaba a despertar con un poco de dificultad.

-"Light!!..."- Soichiro se acerco a su hijo viendo su rostro de confusión y sus ojos faltos de brillo.

-"Etto…papá que hago en esta clínica?"- pregunto Light intentándose sentar en la cama pero para hacer eso tenia que apoyar fuertemente los brazos en esta y al hacerlo salio un gemido de dolor de su boca y cayo de lleno en la cama nuevamente-"Eso dolió!"- exclamo mirándose sus manos y ver sus brazos notando que tenia puestas unas vendas y de una se coloco mas pálido y miro de reojo a su padre que lo miraba severamente.

-"Tenemos que hablar Light"- ordeno Soichiro muy serio y enojado haciendo que Light bajara la cabeza y mirar a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Ryuk abrazándolo de felicidad por estar vivo dejando shockeado y confundido a Kira y expresara con su rostro un "_what the hell?!" _-"Y no evadas mi mirada hijo!"- le grito a Light haciendo que este diera un pequeño temblor ya que el nunca le había gritado en toda su vida.

-"De que quieres hablar papá?"- pregunto Light intentando tranquilizarse ya que de la forma en que le hablaba y lo miraba hacia parecer que ya se hubieran dado cuenta de que era Kira-aunque eso era imposible- ya que antes de cortarse las venas le llamo a Misa para que matara a los criminales que seguían por ahí sin pagar sus pecados así que no había nada de que preocupase-"Debe ser algo muy delicado y serio por haberme gritado así, no?"- dejo decir Light intentando acomodarse la sabana pero no podía ya que aparte que no podía mover muy bien sus manos tenia un condenado shinigami que parecía Magdalena ya que no dejaba de llorar y tampoco lo dejaba de abrazar.

-"Menos mal tas vivo!...yo ya había pensado que no volvería a comer esas jugosas manzanas que me das!!!...snif…snif"- seguía lloriqueando Ryuk sin notar que Light tenia varias gotitas en la cabeza por ese comportamiento tan patético de parte de este.

Light prefirió ignorar esto y seguir concentrando en lo que le iba decir su padre, que no lo dejaba de mirar…como odiaba que hicieran eso!...es muy molesto pensó para si Light suspirando rendido.

-"No me digas que Ryuuzaki cree aun que yo soy Kira?"- pregunto Light que ni se acercaba a lo que pensaba su padre, este negó con la cabeza sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en sus ojos-" Entonces?...voy bien mis estudios…no he dejado embarazada a Misa por suerte"- comenzó a enumerar Light las cosas que hacia olvidándose nombrar su mejor trabajo que era matar a los criminales a sangre fría (xD).

-"No es nada de eso Light y ni se te ocurra a embarazar a Misa"- lo vio de una manera muy lúgubre haciendo que a Light le viniera un corrientaza frió por su nuca ya que esa miraba técnicamente era mas fea que las de Ryuk-"En fin voy al grano…por que te cortas?!"- pregunto tomándolo de los brazos como queriéndoselos enseñar sin lastimarlo.

-"Yo…"- no sabia que decir parecía que la anestesia lo había dejado un poco atolondrado como no se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clínica no por su fiebre si no por su acto suicida…en si el tenia planeado morir ahí pero no había calculado que su padre podría llegar un poco mas temprano…se le olvido que eso no tiene consistencia.

-"Te escucho Light…"- espero Soichiro la respuesta de su hijo, el cual parecía como si le hubieran cocido los labios, Light se movió un poco incomodo en al cama para huir de esa mirada tan severa y llenas de reproches.

-"Por favor papá no me pidas explicaciones en esto"- expreso Light con un semblante triste y lleno de dolor ya que ni el mismo sabia por que se corto, las veces anteriores tal vez tenia un por que pero ahora no tenia nada.

-"De acuerdo pero le diré a tu madre y a Sayu que te vigilen las 24 horas para que no vuelvas hacer eso y en la universidad veré si le informo a un amigo tuyo"- comento Yagami-san levantándose de la silla y acomodarle la almohada a Light-"Voy a llamar a casa"- y acto seguido se fue Soichiro un poco triste ya que su hijo ya no confiaba en el…

Light miraba la ventana y observaba como las hojas de cerezo caían lentamente como un vaivén, se sentía tan deprimido, tan solo sintiendo que su única amiga era la soledad aunque estuviera rodeado de personas se sentía igual primero era Misa que le decía como un millón de veces que lo ama pero aun así no es suficiente ya que no lo entiende, ella era muy superficial, luego estaba pues Matsuda, Mogi, Ide y Aizawa, todos ellos eran unos hipócritas ya que por fueran eran muy buenos con el pero en verdad lo querían tener encerrado ya que es el único sospechoso de ser Kira y el mas acertado…pero el primero Matsuda-san era tan infantil y sincero que de una se notaba que le agradaba Light y pues no le parecía tan malo lo que hacia Kira al matar esos criminales tan peligrosos. Luego esta Ryuuzaki mejor dicho L…dizque primer amigo lo único que hizo fue que todos desconfiaran de Light hasta su propio padre.

Ryuk se sentó en el suelo observando a un a Light que tenia sus ojos opacos y comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de las muñecas.

-"Oye Ryuku para que hiciste tanto drama si sabias que no iba morir aun?"- pregunto Light colocándose las vendas otra vez pero mas ajustadas para evitar que se abrieran otra vez las cortaduras.

-"es muy simple cuando alguien es suicida como lo era tu Yagami Light la fecha de muerte desaparece ya que como en tu caso no se sabe si vive o muere…eso el algo que nosotros los shinigamis no podemos predecir"- comento Ryuk seriamente (toda esa retahíla que dijo Ryuk me la invente n.n ya que nunca dicen algo parecido en Death note sobre los suicidas xD).

-"Ya veo por eso estabas llorando como una niñita?"- dijo Light altivamente recostándose en la cama y pedirle a Ryuk que le pasara el control de la tele ya que estaba muy aburrido y quería entretenerse y informarse si Misa hizo lo que le ordeno…

**Continuara…xD**

Perdón por la demora n.n es que tuve que presentar un súper examen de dos sesiones y cada una de 100 y pico de preguntas, el cual ayuda a decidir en que universidad puedes entrar por medio de tu promedio y aparte salí con la neura quemada x.x ese domingo por eso esa demora tan perra xD….n0n bue! Díganme que tal este capitulo que me salio bastante largo por que me inspire y pire xp.

Onegai! Déjenme reviews para saber si la continuo ya que si no tengo comentarios como sabré que les gusto o que cosas le hago, shii? No sean malitas OwO en fin agradesco todos mis reviews y perdon por no contestar aquí ya que no tengo time gommen y sin mas me despido

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

BLACK PARADE

POR:

YAMI ROSENKREUZ

L X Light

Disclaimer: death note ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece por que si fuera así nunca se me hubiera pasado por mi cabecita matar a Ryuuzaki y muxio menos mi amado Light TT

Capitulo 4

Light miraba tranquilamente la televisionintentando tomar la cucharita para poder comerce su gelatina pero el dolor que le venia en las muñecas era muy intenso así de los 400 intentos que hizo se rindio en el 401 por que no soportaba más y las vendas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, suspiro resignado nunca le habian gustado las clinicas y no por que le tuviera miedo a las geringas si no que estar tanto tiempo en una cama eso lo enfermaba mucho mas y lo peor es que todas las enfermeras y doctoras lo miraban enbobadas como si fuera un especimen en via de extincion.

-"Que mierda este lugar re re-aburrido!"- dijo Light observando como su shinigami se deboraba un pastel de manzanas que habia pedido a una enfermera haciendo carita encantadora que siempre usa para convencerla ( diox que niño tan listo!)-" mastica por lo menos Ryukuu..."- comento divertido Light arreglandose el flequillo ya que le molestaba un poco en los ojos.

-"Hey Light cuando nos vamos de aqui?..."- pregunto Ryuk que tenia en sus manos su hermoso pastel de manzanas sin pensar soltarlo ya que muchas enfermeras entraban a revisar a Light y este siempre se lo arrebataba para que las viejas estas no vieran un pastel flotante que se auto comia xD...Yagami cerro los ojos y se recosto en la cama dejando escapar un leve suspiro-" Light?"- lo seguia observando detenidamente.

-"Hasta que el doctor y mi padre crean conveniente o sea que no tengo ines U"- dijo Light con una sonrisita y con sus brazos extendidos viendo como Ryuk lo miraba muy pero muy feo-" ¬¬ y ati que te dio! no te atrevas a mirarme así ya que no te dare manzanas cuando salga de este hueco!"- dijo Light de muy mal humor tirandole la almohada a su shinigami ( o.o uy creo que ya puse a Light que se expresara como yo n.ñU).

-"Ku Ku Ku...no me das mis manzanas te mato ¬¬"- ataco Ryukuu a su amo, el cual no le presto atencion por que ya se habia dormido y para rematar Light tenia el sueño pesado lo que indica ni aunque Misa grite este no va a despertar xD...Ryuk miro a Light y mejor siguio tragando su encantador pastel de manzana.

Ryuuzaki se encontraba tragandose un pastel entero de fresas ya que no queria hablar con nadie por que se sentia muy mal por como Yagami Light lo trato, pero por que se sentia así? si este en ocasiones anteriores lo habia tratado peor...suspiro y se retiro a su alcoba hasta que Matsuda-san y los demas se le colocaron al frente y no lo dejaron seguir

- ahora que?!- penso irritado Ryuuzaki ladeando los ojos y mirar si habia donde escapar pero no todos lo tenian rodeado pero por que? ya que habia hecho que él recuerde no habia hecho nada si no tragarse ese pastel de fresas-"Que pasa?"- pregunto L colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de atras de su pantalon.

-" Ryuuzaki el jefe Yagami-san y Light-kun no han llegado y ya son las 11:00 a.m. eso es muy extraño"- comento Matsuda-san sacando su celular y marcar el numero de ambos para ensañar cual contestaba primero pero ninguno luego ensayo con el de la casa y sono el pito de ocupado-"Sabes algo?"- pregunto Matsuda-san inocentemente.

-"Ni idea sera esperar a que se reporten..."- comento L que vio que por fin le dejaban el camino libre pero antes de irse sono su celular lo tomo y cuando contesto noto que era Yagami-san escucho todo lo que le decia quedo en shock-"Light-kun se corto las venas?!"- pregunto incredulo ya que no se lo queria creer como su hermosa muñeca de porcelana se hacia tal cosa pero...no era imposible por que cuando lo dejo lo noto muy deprimido...despues escucho el favor que soichiro le pidio y de una acepto.

-"Que paso Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto muy preocupado Matsuda-san mirando a Ryuuzaki, él cual le informaba a Watari que alistara la limosina y salir como rayo-"Ryuuzaki!!2- grito este para detenerlo pero este lo ignoro y siguio su camino ya que tenia que ir a la clinica para ver como se encontraba su Muñeca hermosa.

Bajaba rapidamnete las escaleras con sus convers medio colocados y ver en la entrada a Watari esperandolo con la puerta de la limosina abierta, se monto y Watari cerro la puerta como acto seguido se monto.

-"Ryuuzaki a donde lo llevo?"-pregunto Watari amablemente prendiendo el auto y esperar la orden de Ryuuzaki.

-"A la clinica..."- fue lo unico que dijo este sintiendose un poco nervioso por el estado de Light su mejor amigo, su enemigo y su amor...un momento!!! Ryuuzaki estornudo por su auto-descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacía Yagami Light, esto era genial y si el resultara ser Kira...¿seria capaz de ejecutarlo? no lo sabia tenia que averiguarlo con el transcurso del tiempo y poder estar mas cerca de Light claro si este dejaba de ser tan arisco...

Soichiro regreso al cuarto de su hijo encontrandolo profundamente dormido, hablando sus facciones hace tanto tiempo que no veia a Light con esa cara de paz e inocencia, se sento a su lado y quito del rostro de él su flequillo el cual le tapaba sus ojos, su pequeño hijo habia cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo ya casi no sonreia, se sumergia demasiados en sus estudios y para rematar las acusaciones que el es Kira lo habian vuelto mas frio de lo normal.

-"Espero que esto ayude..."- se dijo Soichiro un poco desanimado para luego escuchar como tocaban la puerta sutilmente- adelante"- pronuncio viendo donde esta y ver quien entraba.

-"Buenos días Yagami-san..."- dijo Ryuuzaki que tenia en sus manos una canasta de frutas para el paciente -" Que es lo que necesitas de mi?"- pregunto Ryuuzaki dejando esa canasta en la mesa de al lado y tomar asiento al frente de Soichiro que veia a su hijo como se acurruco en la cama.

-"Veras Ryuuzaki necesito que cuides de Light en la universidad y evites que se sienta deprimido hasta el punto de querer suicidarse...en pocas palabras quiero que estes con él 24/7..."- pidio Soichiro mirando muy seriamente al gran detective L.

-"No se preocupe Yagami-san cuidare a Light-kun"- acepto Ryuuzaki obviamente no se iba a negar a cuidar a Light toodos los días hacia podria manosearlo en vez en cuando cuando este estuviera dormido-" Y como se encuentra Light-kun?2- pregunto mirando detenidamente a Light que comenzo a despertarse lentamente...abrio sus ojos con un poco de pereza y vio que Ryuuzaki lo miraba detenidamente-"Estas bien Light-kun?"-

-"Nani?...si lo estoy"- contesto Light acomodandose en la cama con mucha pereza y ver como a Ryuk le escurria la baba por una canasta que habia en su cuarto llena de manzanas-" Que haces aqui Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto este arregrandose los cabellos por que estaban estorbandole un poco la vision. Soichiro se retiro de la alcoba para poder irse a su casa.

-"Ryuuzaki te encargo a mi hijo"- dijo Yagami-san saliendo de este ya que confiaba mucho en Ryuuzaki y sabia que este lo iba a cuidar y evitar que este se volivera a suicidar.

-" Que quieres aqui Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto de mal genio Light colocandose de pies y quitandose la introvenosa de los brazos y buscar la ropa por que no queria quedarse ahora en la clinica si Ryuuzaki estaba en ese lugar-" Ya me voy a mi casa2- informo este dirigiendose al baño pero antes de eso L lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca olvidando un pequeñisimo detalle-" ah!!"- gimio de dolor quedandose enroscado en los brazos de Ryuuzaki que aun no lo soltaba.

-"Esto es lo que pasa cuando te cortas niño suicida"- dijo Ryuuzaki un poco resentido suavizando el agarre y abrazar por la espalda a Light, él cual se puso todo rojo al sentir la respiracion de L en su cuello-" Estaremos las 24/7 y yo te cuidare"- comento ryuuzaki llevando a Light nuevamente a la cama.

-"Tambien en la universidad?"- pregunto Light aun sonrojado tomandole las manos a Ryuuzaki y mirarlo fijamente, este vio que su muñeca de porcelana se veia tan sumisa y encantadora pero tenia que reprimir sus deseos hacia el...ya que Light-kun tambien debia estar muy confundido y no iba a decirle que lo amaba viendo lo endeble que estaban sus emociones.

-"Si...mejor acuestate y espera que le doctor te de de alta"- dijo tiernamente Ryuuzaki acariciandole una mejilla y mientra ellos dos estaban muy embelezados con el otro Ryukuu aprovechaba y se tragaba tooooooodas las manzanas xD

Continuara...

Iknow muy corto pero queria escribir esta parte para poder seguir adelante y que Ryuuzaki luego acose a mi Light n.n! espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la demora y les pido que me dejen reviews pa que yo pueda seguir con esta historia y ahora a contestar mis comentarios:

AndreaZthator: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y no te preocupes que L va seguir igual de pervertido y pus mi Light ahi veremos muchas gracias y perdon por la demora n.n

judi-chan: Hoa!! n.n kyaaaaaaaaa!! la relacion de ellos dos en mi fic ta kawaii y obviamente L le va hacer cambiar de parecer a mi amado asesino...y lo de Ryuk xD yo no se de donde putas lo saque pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado como yo n.n

Eiri Saiyuki: hoa claro que en mi examen me fue bien...pero bien mal :D puta quede como de 448 en el puesto en fin volviendo a lo importante: obvio que Kira como el Dios que es tenia que demostrar que ni con un suicidio iba a desaparecer esa hermosura...y lo de Ryuuzaki xD claro que lo fue a visitar como lo iba a dejar ahi tirado con un maldito shinigami traga manzanas n.n pero en fin te agradesco tu rr y gommen por la demora.

Kiomi: xD graxias por el comentario espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y perdon por la demora n.n

Bue! como dije antes espero con ansias sus reviews y me despido n.n

Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

L X Light

**Disclaimer:** death note ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece por que si fuera así nunca se me hubiera pasado por mi cabecita matar a Ryuuzaki y muxio menos mi amado Light T.T

**Capitulo 5**

-"Tambien en la universidad?"- pregunto Light aun sonrojado tomandole las manos a Ryuuzaki y mirarlo fijamente, este vio que su muñeca de porcelana se veia tan sumisa y encantadora pero tenia que reprimir sus deseos hacia el...ya que Light-kun tambien debia estar muy confundido y no iba a decirle que lo amaba viendo lo endeble que estaban sus emociones.

-"Si...mejor acuestate y espera que le doctor te de de alta"- dijo tiernamente Ryuuzaki acariciandole una mejilla y mientra ellos dos estaban muy embelezados con el otro Ryukuu aprovechaba y se tragaba tooooooodas las manzanas...Light bajo la vista no podia seguir observandose en las pupilas negras de Ryuuzaki esta lo intimidaban demasiado y mas en ese estado que se encontraba de total sumision-" Light-kun quieres algo de comer?"- ofrecio L escuchando como el estomago del chico sonaba haciendo que se sonrojara por completo ya que nunca le habia pasado algo parecido en toda su vida.

-" Etto...si por favor"- dijo todo sonrojado Light por la vergüenza y mas por escuchar su shinigami burlarse de el asi que antes de que se fuera el detective le pidio algo que le iba a doler muxio a Ryukuu-" oie Ryuuzaki podrias llevarte las manzanas de la canasta es que no me gustan"- pidio amablemente el mejor estudiante de todo japon sonriendole de una manera muy encantadora para convencerlo.

-" Claro light-kun"-dijo L sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de atras de su pantalon tomando las manzanas para poder salir-" ahora vuelvo"- dijo este llevandose tooooodas las manzanas.

-" O0O!! noooooooooooooo las manzanas!!! TT.TT"- grito Ryuk cayendo al suelo y hacerle berrinche a Light diciendole como un millon de veces que era muy pero muy malo por acerle tal atrosidad era una blasfemia...claro segun este shinigami, Yagami Light lo miro feo y decidio acomodarse la sabana-" te matara Yagami Light!! ¬¬"- amenazo muy dolido Ryuk.

-" Seh lo que digas...haber quien te aguanta tanto"- respondio Light mirandolo amenazadoramente cambiando el color de sus pupilas ambar al rojo de siempre mostrando que se volvio en Kira pero antes de abrir la boca llego L haciendo que volviera a la normalidad y asustandolo por completo-" O.o!...diox..."- dijo la muñeca de porcelana colocando su mano en el pecho sintiendo como latía su corazón.

-" Mira lo que me encontre! xD"- dijo muy happy Ryuuzaki que tenia en manos un pastel de vainilla con unas cuantas fresas por que las otras se las habia comido él en el camino-" un pastel n.n...vamos a comerlo juntos, shi?"- pidio el gran detective shockeando a light.

-" O.O etto...por que no? n.ñ..."- acepto colocando la bandeja cerca de él y partirlo para que ambos comieran la misma cantidad pero a Light se le dificultaba sostener el cubierto aun sus muñecas le dolian demasiado y con la presion que habia hecho Ryuuzaki hace poco lo aumento pero no demostro que le dolia tecnicamente se lo estaba aguantando...

-" sufre...muahahahaha"- dijo Ryuk como espiritu chocarrero sin asustar a nadie si no ganarse la cara de culo de parte de Kira.

-" ¬.¬..." Light iba por su bocado de pastel pero sintio mucho dolor hasta el punto de que su mano le temblaba ( como dicen mis amigos pura mano de pajiso xDD ) así que de repente solto el tenerdor en cual cayo al suelo con el pedazo de pastel haciendo que Ryuuzaki alzara la vista y dejara de atragantarse con las fresas.

-" estas bien Light-kun?"- pregunto preocupado L por su hermosa muñeca de porcelana recogiendo del suelo el tenedor y colocarlo en la bandeja viendo como Light lo intentaba coger sin que se le cayera-" ven te ayudo"- dijo este tomando el tenedor en sus manos coger con este un nuevo pedazo de pastel y hacercarlo a la boca de Yagami-kun.

Light abrio la boca sumisamente resiviendo el pedazo de pastel untandose un poco de crema de vainilla por los labios haciendo que se viera muy secy dejando a Ryuuzaki botando baba y para rematar Light se relame dejando ya boquiabierto a L y con unos deseos de violarse lo ya por que por su cabecita comenzaron a rondar unas cuantas imagenes no muy santas que digamos xD donde el era el protagonista junto a Light. Este se quedo mirando a L preocupado por que ya no reaccionaba lo habia llamado siete veces y nada no habia nadie en la nave nodriza.

Ryuuzaki despierta!!"- dijo Light zarandeandolo por los hombros haciendo que por fin entrara en razon, este lo miro confundido

-" eh? que pasa Light?"- pregunto Ryuuzaki aun muy ido viendo a Light de arriba a bajo con su pijama, ya que nunca lo habia visto con esta la cual lo hacia ver demasiado kawaii y comestible.

-" te habias muerto por un momento"- comento Light un poco preocupado.

-" eso no lo hubieras deseado Kira?"- pegunto L notando como Light lo soltaba rapidamente y lo miraba friamente.

-" Aun crees que soy Kira? no ves que estoy aqui y siguen las muertes..."- dijo Light prendiendo el televisor y colocar sakura t.v. en donde pasaban todas las muertes que acababan de ocurrir mientras ellos dos conversaban-" no tiene validez tu teoria Ryuuzaki"- dejo decir secamente dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana ya que estaban pasando un buen rato y este detective la tenia que cagar insinuando que el era Kira que creia que por los efectos de la morfina iba a decir algo claro que no! primero se casaria con Misa y antes que eso.

L noto el repentino cambio de humor y actitud de su muñeca de porcelana asi que prefirio no seguir con mas sobre lo de Kira por la paz, se acerco y poso una mano en la mejilla palida y rosa de Light haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparecieran en ellas.

-" De acuerdo no mas Kira y muertes por hoy"- dijo Ryuuzaki sonriendole a Yagami Light que asintio suspirando aliviado ya que por fin no lo iba a bombardear con esas preguntas o esas insinuaciones de que el era Kira, mientras que Ryuk se retorcia y lloraba...Light le tiro disimuladamente el tenedor haciendo parecer que se le habia caido, el shinigami lo volteo a ver notando que este le señalaba la tele con los ojos...la miro y vio a Teru mikami...ah!! ya habia entendido queria que le fuera a quitar la death note a Misa y se la pasara nuevamente a este.

Ryuk acintio y desaparecio del cuarto de la clinica e ir donde el tercer Kira, uno el cual se parecia mas al verdadero y proclamaba que el era el verdadero dios de este mundo así que con mucho gusto volveria a matar a esos criminales...

-" Mira dentro de dos dias vas a poder salir de la clinica pero tedras que ir regularmente donde un terapeuta para tratar lo de tu tendencia suicida"- comento Ryuuzaki sentandose a su lado tomandolo del rostro y apoyarlo en su regazo ( mas o menos se sento normal para poder tener a Light ) y acariciarle sus cabellos castaños haciendo que a este le diera nuevamente sueño.

-" no quiero ir a donde un psicoloco..."- dijo Light cerrando lentamente los ojos y entregarse a morfeo nuevamente y descansar mientras Teru Mikami hacia su trabajo sin preocuparse de que el hiciera un error ya que era un persona muy lista como él

Ryuuzaki se quedo así un buen rato viendo como Yagami-kun dormia profundamente y entendio por que medio mundo estaba detras de él era extremadamente hermoso y a la misma vez un ser muy inocente esperaba que eso fuera cierto y no resultara en verdad que el fuera Kira eso le romperia el corazón y no sabria si mandarlo a la pena de muerte o convensero de lo que hacia era erroneo...sea lo que sea estaria preparado para esto y salvarlo de las garras de la muerte y dejar de ser su mano derecha...o su titere...

**Continuara...**

what´s up people?!! xDDDDDDDD perdon por la demora estaba cavilando bien qque era lo que queria pa este capitulo y tambien tenia que continuar mis demas fics n.n, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdon por lo corto u.u fue sin querer queriendo bue!! onegai dejen reviews se lo agradecere eternamente.

agradecimientos a todas las que me dejaron reviews n.n thanx!!!

ja ne!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

L X Light

**Disclaimer:** death note ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenece por que si fuera asМ nunca se me hubiera pasado por mi cabecita matar a Ryuuzaki y muxio menos mi amado Light T.T

**Capitulo 6...**

-" Mira dentro de dos dias vas a poder salir de la clinica pero tedras que ir regularmente donde un terapeuta para tratar lo de tu tendencia suicida"- comento Ryuuzaki sentandose a su lado tomandolo del rostro y apoyarlo en su regazo ( mas o menos se sento normal para poder tener a Light ) y acariciarle sus cabellos castaЯos haciendo que a este le diera nuevamente sueЯo.

-" no quiero ir a donde un psicoloco..."- dijo Light cerrando lentamente los ojos y entregarse a morfeo nuevamente y descansar mientras Teru Mikami hacia su trabajo sin preocuparse de que el hiciera un error ya que era un persona muy lista como el

Ryuuzaki se quedo asМ un buen rato viendo como Yagami-kun dormia profundamente y entendio por que medio mundo estaba detras de el era extremadamente hermoso y a la misma vez un ser muy inocente esperaba que eso fuera cierto y no resultara en verdad que el fuera Kira eso le romperia el corazСn y no sabria si mandarlo a la pena de muerte o convensero de lo que hacia era erroneo...sea lo que sea estaria preparado para esto y salvarlo de las garras de la muerte y dejar de ser su mano derecha...o su titere...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ta habian pasado los dos dias y por fin le dieron de alta a Light que no se espero ni un minuto y se largo de la clinica...claro acompañado de su padre y de su nueva nana llamada Ryuuzaki xD...Yagami Light suspiro por que por fin podia seguir su trabajo de conseguir su utopia pero se tenia que quitar a Ryuuzaki de encima pero como?...no lo iba a dejar ni un solo segundo a solas exceptuando el baño xD o quien sabe de pronto hasta lo acompaЯe ahi...

El mejor estudiante de japon llegaba a su hogar por fin podria volver a ver a su mama y a Sayu que debian estar demasiado preocupadas por este pequeño accidente de parte de el, la puerta la abrio Soichiro dejando pasar a su hijo y atras de el iba L muy tranquilo...

-" Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Sayu muy feliz tirandose a abrazar a Light que con gusto recivio a su hermanita-" Menos mal estas bien"- dijo esta aun sujeta de la cintura de este, ssu madre se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pequeЯo paЯo.

-" Bienvenido a casa hijo"- dijo esta tambien alegre-" Casi pienso que te perdia"- dijo esta siendo abrazada por su esposo para reconfortarla...

-" Perdon...no queria asustarlos de tal manera..."- se disculpo Light aun con Sayu agarrada de su cintura-" Sayu ya me puedes soltar..."- ofrecio haciendo que esta se separara un poco apenada sacando la lengua-Me ire a recostar"- dijo este...e iba a tomar sus cosas pero Ryuuzaki se le adelanto haciendo que Yagami-kun se le quedara viendo.

-" Yo te las llevo aun tus muñecas estan muy debiles"- por fin hablo el gran detective L que estuvo al margen de la pequeЯa reunion familiar de los Yagami, Light acepto la amabilidad de Ryuuzaki y se dirigio hacia las escaleras para subirlas seguido del panda xD digo de Ryuuzaki...Soichiro se quedo mirando a su primogenito subir las escaleras como que un poco cansado ya que este no estaba acostumbrado mejor dicho no le gustaba que la familia le mostrara tanto afecto pero tambien le dolia que lo ignoraran (Yr: o.o rayos esos son mis problemas no los de Light xD...n.nU )...Ryuuzaki lo seguia y mejor de todo es que tenia buena vista por que le podia ver el trasero de un perfecto angulo y ese caminado tan sensual que tenia su igual, este se sacudio la cabeza y volvio a la realidad por que se ahbia ido a dichosos sueЯos que tanto le gustaban...

-" Enserio Ryuuzaki ya estoy mejor...deberias ir seguir la investigacion de Kira, yo mañana me aparesco por haya para ayudar!- Dijo Light abriendo la puerta de su habitacion y dejar pasar al ojeroso, el cual dejo las maletas en el suelo y ver la pulcritud de la habitacion del dueño de sus sueños...

-"mmm...no se si dejarte, la ultima vez que te deje solo te saliste cortando las venas..." dijo Ryuuzaki neutralmente mirando como el suelo estaba un poco manchado de sangre mostrando que la señora Yagami intento limpiar como pudo eso para no tener malos recuerdos de lo que hizo su hijo, a L se le contrajo el corazon al saber que el no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su muñeca de porcelana se hiciera tal daño...

-" Ah!...eso no tiene nada que ver!!!"- alzo la voz Light dandole la espalda a Ryuuzaki y sentarse en su cama para mirar por la ventana como los rayos del sol entraban en su cuarto, se metio mucho a sus pensamientos ya que por un pequeЯo error de el casi se mata, pero por que lo habia vuelto hacer...en verdad sus sentimientos estaban desbocados y sin saber que hacer...su cabeza era un lio...ser el mejor estudiante de Japon, ser Kira y crear su tan anhelada Utopia y para colmo no saber si en verdad estaba enamorado de Ryuuzaki...y lo peor de todo tenia a esa niЯita cansona detras de el mejor conocida como Amane Misa...suspiro otra vez tomo una almohada y se la tiro a Ryuuzaki-" Haz lo que quieras"- ni lo volteo a mirar

-" De acuerdo...le dire a Yagami-san que pasare la noche aqui..."- dijo como si nada Ryuuzaki salieno del cuarto de Light...

-" Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????!!!!"- Light se shockeo y al levantarse tan deprisa de su cama de tropezo con una de las ezquinas de esta y se fue de cara al suelo-" Mierda ahi se fue mi dignidad"- dijo este alzandose del suelo sobandose la cara y agradeciendose internamente que Ryuk haya ido donde Mikami para que continuara su trabajo por un tiempo...bajo hacia la sala para ver que le habia dicho su papa a Ryuuzaki y al bajar lo vio en el comedor tragando pastel-como cosa rara- y Sayu mirandolo detenidamente...

-" Light...lo sacaste de un circo?"- pregunto Sayu sin quitarle la vista a Ryuuzaki que se trago el pastel con el papelito de abajo-" O.o..."-

-" Ya quisiera yo...pero parece que salio de un manicomio"- a Light le salio una gotita y se sento al lado de Sayu y frente de Ryuuzaki que al terminar de comerse su pastel decidio hablar...

-" Yagami-san me permitio quedarme esta noche en tu cuarto"- dijo tranquilamente con ese todo de voz que deseperaba a Light para luego tomarse la taza de cafe cargada de azucar como para volver a alguien diabetico y al diabetico matarlo en menos de un segundo...

-" Genial..."- notese el sarcasmo en esas palabras ya que no solo se lo tenia que aguantar en la universidad, tambien en la investigacion de Kira y ahora por una noche...en su propio cuarto?!! y lo peor es que este no dormia asi que iba a estar todo la noche como un buho vigilandolo a ver si saca conclusiones de que el era Kira-" mejor me pego un tiro"- comento este resibiendo el plato de la cena de parte de su madre que era una deliciosa carne que olia maravilloso...Todos comenzaron a cenar sanamente exepto Ryuuzaki...

Sayu hablaba con sus padres acerca de su promedio en el colegio y diciendole por que no estan estudiosa como su hermano, pero ella siempre se defendia y les decia que mejoraba cada vez...

-" Aparte Light me ayuda muxio con mis tareas!! n.n"- dijo muy animada Sayu mirando a Light que partia con mucha dificultad la carne por que sus muЯecas lo estaban matando-" onii-chan estas bien?"- pregunto la niЯa haciendo que todos miraran a susodicho que de una solto los cubiertos...

-" Claro Sayu..."- Light le regalo una kawaii sonrisa sorprendiendo a Ryuuzaki que obviamente no lo demostro ante los demas, la muЯeca de porcelana bajo su vista y miro detenidamente sus muЯecas...

-" Light?"-pregunto Soichiro a este que levanto rapidamente la vista hacia ellos...

-" No se preocupen en verdad estoy bien..."- dijo Light terminando de cortar su cena y comersela e irse a su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, Ryuuzaki agradecio su amabilidad y darle esos pasteles y se fue a seguir a Light...

-" Que le pasara?"- se pregunto Soichiro en voz alta viendo la cara de preocupacion de Sachiko y de Sayu sin entender nada de este...pero de que se sorprendian si el nunca habia sido un libro abierto para nadie...

Ryuuzaki al llegar al cuarto vio como Light hablaba por celular y prendia el televisor mirando una noticia de unos cuantos asesinatos que obviamente tenian el nombre de Kira impregnado en todas partes, L se quedo mirando el rostro sin emociones de Light por esta noticia...

-" Bien hecho Mikami..."- dijo friamente Light terminando ya la conversacion y sentarse en la cama volteando su rostroy ver como Ryuuzaki entraba tranquilamente a la habitacion-" Ah! gomen aun no he organizado algo para que duermas"- dijo esto sabiendo que L nunca dormia...

-" NO importa...solo dire que hay un 10 de que seas Kira..."- dijo este de improvisto sorprendiendo a Light...

-" y ahora que cojones te pasa?!"- ataco Light colocandose en frente y tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta blanca-" No me vengas con esas idioteces!!!"- grito este alzando a Ryuuzaki pero este ni se inmutaba por tal reaccion de Light...asi que sin previo aviso alzo sus brazos y agarro fuertemente las muñecas de su preciada muñeca escuchando un leve gemido de dolor que salio de esos tentadores labios...

-" Calmate..."- dijo tranquilamente sujetando mas fuerte las muЯecas haciendo que Light lo soltara y se enroscara por el dolor...

-" Sueltame..."-ordeno Light...pero de repente sintio un halonazo viendo como Ryuuzaki lo azotaba contra la pared-" ah!!...que te pasa?!"- dijo medio adolorido mientras L no lo dejaba de ver con sus profundos ojos negros...ryuuzaki acerco sus labios al tentador cuello de Light y sentir su aroma...

-" Hueles bien..."- dijo este soltandolo y ver sus palmas de las manos llenas de sangre dandose cuenta de que se habia pasado en el agarre..."- perdon Light-kun"- dijo este llendo hacia Light el cual estaba en el suelo sujetandose la muñeca y viendo que la venda estaba llena de sangre...

-"No importa..."- dijo Light mirando a otro lado.

-" Ven..."- lo tomo de los hombros para levantarlo y llevarlo al baño-" te cambio esos vendajes..."- ofrecio el gran dectetive L posar una de sus manos en la cintura de Light sentarlo en el retrete mientras buscaba las vendas...cuando las encontro alzo a Light y le lavo las cicatrices y las desinfecto para luego vedarle las muЯecas...

Light parece que habia caido otra vez en trance al estar tan cerca de Ryuuzaki le era tan confuso todo eso que no sabia que hacer y como actuar ante el...suspiro y miro como este lo vendaba estaba embelezado...cuando de repente se le fueron las luces y cayo en los brazos de Ryuuzaki...

-" Light!!"- Ryuuzaki lo sujeto fuertemente alzandole el rostro para verlo y noto que se habia quedado dormido...aun la morfina asi efecto en el...se veia tan encantador, lo cargo y lo deposito en la cama para luego salir del cuarto y hablar con Yagami-san...en eso por las paredes aparecia Ryuk...tranquilamente...

-"Kukukuku...Light ya todo esta listo Mikami ya mato a todos esos asesinos para que no sospecharan de ti...kukukuku..."- comento Ryuk viendo como Light se levantaba y abria los ojos los cuales los tenia rojo...

-" jhm...que bien"- coloco ese semblante maligno arruinando sus hermosas facciones...pero al escuchar la voz de Ryuuzaki su semblante volvia a cambiar pero al de trizteza...maldita confusion que tenia en estos momentos...se volvio a acostar y oculto su cabeza en la almohada dejando a Ryuk confused y moviendolo pa que le diera manzanas...-" a veces detesto mi vida..."- se dijo asi mismo con sus ojos un poco aguados...tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo podia hacer eso...

Se coloco de pies y mejor se puso a estudiar...esto siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente y ahora no iba a ser la exepcion...y comenzo a repasar todo lo que tenia...

**Continuara...**

Gomen por la demora no fue mi intension espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n.n y onegai dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!! y se los agradecere eternamente xD o hasta que muera and now contestar los reviews:

**-Link no Sou:** xD perdon por hacerlos tan cortos pero tengo deficiencia este aЯo en pensar mucho ya que tengo que actualizar demasiados fics xD y bueno aqui ta la continuaacion espero que te siga gustando y perdon por la demora n.nU...and thanx for you comment...

**-Kiomi:** xD kya! super kawaii...me alegra que te haya gustado y perdon por la demora pero me va a quedar dificil hacerlos largos ando medio frustrada xD bue y pa que disfrutes ahi te traigo la continuacion...gracias por tu comentario n.n

**-ealichan:** O.o etto ahi ta la continuacion y perdon por la demora se que me pase de tiempo...n.Я y no kelo que nadie me culpe de nada xD ...¬.¬ como siempre hacen...en fin me pone muy happy de que te haya gustado mucho mi fic...bue thanx por tu comentario n.n

En fin hasta aqui y esperemos que la proxima vez no me demore tanto...y si kieren me pueden dar opiniones o ideas d como quieren que siga este fic...todo sera bien recibido n.n y antes de irme otra vez les pido que me dejen reviews:D

Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**BLACK PARADE**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Hoa! Ya regrese por estos lares a continuar my beatiful history de death note xD y volverme a traumatizar por ver las películas de death note y ver como mataban a Light TT.TT primero en el manga luego en el anime y pa rematar en la segunda película?...que es esto???!!! ¬.¬ en fin dejo el drama y al fic…

**Disclaimer: **Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes absolutamente ninguno son de mi propiedad…¡que lata! Jum… pero bueno y si hubiera sido mió aunque en sueños xD no hubiera matado a L y muxió menos a mi amado Light TT.TT que sigo de luto y ya han pasado como cinco meses…

L x Light

**Capitulo 7**

Light se encontraba sentado en su escritorio desatrazandose de las notas de la universidad de los días que había faltado por su pequeño percance, pero aun le dolían sus muñecas al escribir pero intentaba aguantar ese dolor que no era nada como tener a Ryuuzaki en su propio cuarto sentado de esa forma tan extraña en su cama…lo observaba fijamente mientras se tragaba un paquete enteros de chocolates, pero ese masticar que no cesaba de parte de L desesperaba a Light ya que el necesitaba silencio absoluto para concentrarse en sus cosas y mas cuando se ponía al día con sus cosas e intentaba entenderlas sin ayuda de ningún profesor…

-" Etto…Ryuuzaki me podrías hacer el favor de no hacer ruido cuando comes…onegai?"- pidió amablemente Light volteándose en su silla y ver a L que se había embutido sus chocolates para no hablar con Light y comenzar-como cosa rara- otra pelea-" …O.o…cuando te ahogues no pienso darte respiración boca a boca"- sentencio este volviendo a sus estudios…

Ryuuzaki se trago todo los chocolates por que en verdad quería ahogarse para que el castaño le diera respiración boca a boca pero parecía que su plan había fallado…que mal!...tenia tantas ganas de probar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios de Light, los cuales eran un fruto prohibido para el como la manzana para Adán y Eva…pero es humano y tarde o temprano caería en la tentación…

-"Light-kun no te han dicho que eres muy malo"- reprocho Ryuuzaki tomándose una taza de te pero luego le hecho como doce turrones de azúcar y volvió a tomar-"Así esta mejor"- se dijo así mismo observando de reojo como Light copiaba juiciosamente sin quejarse y una que otra vez estiraba sus brazos y piernas y continuaba… Light se tallo los ojos para no quedarse dormido ya era la una y no había terminado parecía que los profesores se habían emocionado los días que había faltado ya que en una sola clase habían tomado como cien apuntes…

-"Espero que de esto no hagan examen…"- comento Light frustrándose un poco completamente (Yr: xD yo siempre rezo por que nunca hagan exámenes ¬¬ y lo magnifico es que siempre los hacen y los pierdo xD)… pero aun así continuo copiando y repasando mientras Ryuuzaki continuaba tragando…

Ya era alrededor de las tres de la mañana L seguía como si nada comiendo chocolates y ojeando una revista para no aburrirse pero no la soporto así que la dejo aun lado y decidió mirar otra vez a su muñeca de porcelana tan hermosa y quebrada por dentro, la cual estaba profundamente dormida encima de sus cuadernos, era lógico que se hubiera dormido ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse y tanto…Ryuuzaki se levanto de la cama colocando sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se acerco a Light moviéndole un poco la cabeza notando que estaba completamente profundo Morfeo se lo había llevado al país de los sueños…

-"Que hermoso se ve así"- dijo Ryuuzaki viendo las facciones relajadas de Light mientras dormía con sus labios entre abiertos escuchando levemente unos ronquidos que a el le parecieron muy tiernos viniendo de don perfecto como lo llamaban los envidiosos de la universidad…ya que Yagami Light tenia a todas las mujeres ante sus pies al igual que unos cuantos hombres que lo deseaban hacer suyo y ahí el se cuentan, pero no quiere solo tener sexo y dejarlo tirado…claro que no…el quería protegerlo, salvarlo de su propia perdición y locura por que aunque Yagami-san y los otros se lo negaran el estaba 25 seguro de que Light Yagami era Kira, pero no tenia como comprobar su hipótesis y eso lo desmotivaba mucho y no solo por eso si no que no quería mandarlo a la pena de muerte…

El pensaba que ese poder que le llego, la habilidad de matar a los demás con solo saber su nombre y rostro era una maldición una perdición así que el seria quien lo salvara de eso, pero aun no sabia si alguien que ha matado a muchas personas fríamente podría tener un lugar en el cielo si acaso en el infierno, Ryuuzaki se acerco al rostro de Light y le quito unos cuantos mechones que caían descuidadamente en su rostro viendo mejor su tez que era pálida pero no tanto como la de el…lo tomo entre sus brazos y llevarlo así la cama para que durmiera mas cómodamente…

-"mmm…tu forma de ver la justicia puede cambiar cuando puedes matar a quien quieras y comienzas a perder tus principios"- dijo Ryuuzaki…

-" Yo no he perdido mis principios y tampoco soy Kira Ryuuzaki!"- contesto Light abriendo muy poco los ojos por que aun tenia demasiado sueño y tenia que madrugar para ir a la universidad, se sentó en la cama quedando muy cerca del rostro de Ryuuzaki-"pero…en fin…"- ladeo su rostro ya que de repente sintió mucho calor en sus mejillas lo cual decía que se había sonrojado por que se comportaba como una estupida colegial enamorada…

-" Estas bien Light-kun?"- pregunto Ryuuzaki dándose cuenta de la reacción de Light al tenerlo tan cerca y para colmo se veía todo un encanto sonrojado y haciéndose el difícil (Yr: como todo un uke xD)…

-"Voy a ir a colocarme la pijama"- sentencio Light parándose de una de la cama y buscar su pijama en unos cajones de su armario y dirigirse de una al baño….Ryuuzaki se le quedo viendo hasta que se fue y mejor se puso a organizar las cosas que habían en el escritorio en el escritorio viendo la billetera de Light y por curiosidad se puso a esculcarla…habían unos cuantos yenes, fotos de Sayu, de su madre y su padre como toda persona que aprecia su familia, asco unas cuantas tarjetas que tenia ahí, unos cuantos números telefónicos y como cosa rara era solamente de mujeres que se lo daban por que estaban desesperadas por acostarse con el. Siguió escarbando encontrando un pedazo de papel bien escondido…

-" Que será esto?"- se pregunto tocando el pedazo de papel el cual no tenia nada, así que mejor se puso a guardar todo sin que Light se diera cuanta de que alguien le había metido la mano en sus pertenencias (Yr: mas metiche que yop xD), iba a regresar a la cama cuando escucho una voz muy extraña que no parecía de nadie o mejor dicho de ningún humano así que decidió salir de la habitación de Light y mirar a ambos lados el pasillo y pudo ver una cosa negra recostada fuera del baño haciendo pataleta…

-" Raito!!! Quiero mis manzanas!!! T.T"- hacia berrinche Ryuk afuera del baño tocándole la puerta…

-" No se puede y no jodas mas maldito shinigami!!!"-dijo Light aun en el baño, Ryuuzaki estaba perplejo un shinigami…existen de verdad y uno es como la mascota de Light-kun, el gran detective escucho como movían la perilla del baño para abrir la puerta así que mejor se escondió para ver que mas pasaba o si era una ilusión de parte de el y el dulce ya le estaba haciendo daño….

-" Kelooooooooooooooooooo mis manzanas!!!!!!!!!! O te mato ¬¬"- amenazo el shinigami parándose frente a Light y colocar cara de que te voy a comer-" kukuku!"- se rió este shinigami demente…

-"Púdrete ¬¬…no soy tu mama para mantener alimentando impedido este"- contesto Light dándole la espalda y tener en sus brazos su ropa-"Y perfectamente sabes que no puedes comer cuando hay otra persona que no sea yo"- termino de decir Light dirigiéndose a su alcoba…Ryuuzaki se apuro y entro en la habitación cerrando silenciosamente la puerta para luego sentarse en la cama y atragantarse con sus dulces ya que no quería decir nada hasta estar seguro de lo que vio allí en ese pasillo ya que estaba un poco asustado por ver un shinigami en persona pero Light estaba de lo mas tranquilo y hasta lo ofendió y lo ignoro completamente…

Escucho como se abría la puerta y lo volteo a ver…Light tenia a ese monstruo detrás de el como si fuera su sombra, el alumno numero uno en todo Japón se masajeaba la cien con los ojos cerrados…

-"Creo que me va a dar migraña"- expreso el castaño sentándose al lado de Ryuuzaki el cual estaba morado-" Ry-Ryuuzaki?"- Light se preocupo y comenzó a presionarle el pecho para que escupiera ese chocolate atorado en su garganta…

-" Para que lo salvas…kukuku…Raito eso no es lo que quieres que L muera entonces por que lo estas salvando…nadie culpara a Kira por que este se ahogue con un dulce y muera…kukukuku!!"- comento Ryuk…

Ryuuzaki abrió mas los ojos así que Light era Kira…lo sabia pero comenzó a ahogarse y sintió como Light dejaba de ayudarlo, lo cual hizo que el detective en su agonía dedujera que este shinigami era el que le dio ese maldito poder a su muñeca de porcelana y lo comenzó a llevar por ese camino, este alcanzo a ver el rostro del castaño; estaba muy confundido no sabia que hacer…

-"Y- yo prefiero matarlo por mis propios medios no que se muera tan patéticamente"- logro articular Light en un susurro aun no muy convencido ayudando otra vez a Ryuuzaki ejerciendo mas fuerza gimiendo de dolor esas muñecas así no lo dejaban hacer nada…si seguía haciendo tanto esfuerzo con ellas nunca se iba a cerrar las heridas pero logro hacer que L escupiera el chocolate y lograra respirar…

Light lo recostó en la cama y le acaricio el rostro viendo como recuperaba oxigeno a sus pulmones…

-"Estas bien Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto Light aun acariciándole el rostro regalándole una tierna facción de preocupación-"Por eso te he dicho que no te atragantes"- eso no era fingido Ryuuzaki lo sentía en su corazón esas palabras eran de Light del títere de Kira…

-" No le vas a dar un beso…kukukuku!!!"- se burlo Ryuk ganándose que Light disimuladamente le tirara una almohada…

-" Voy a ir por un poco de agua, si?"- dijo el castaño alejándose de Ryuuzaki tallándose otra vez los ojos por que aun tenía mucho sueño y ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y antes de irse dio un pequeño bostezo-"Que sueño"- pero aun decidió ir por ese vaso de agua…

-"Espera Light-kun estoy bien…descansa mejor"- dijo ryuuzaki levantándose de la cama viendo como Light se medio tropezó por el sueño y casi se cae…

-" Estas seguro?"- pregunto Light con sus ojos un poco cerrados y ya cabeceando y dirigirse hacia la cama y acostarse al lado de Ryuuzaki y volver a caer profundo en sus sueños…

-"A que lindo y quien viera lo mal nacido que es…"- comento Ryuk sin saber que Ryuuzaki lo podía ver y escuchar y se enojo por ese comentario ya que eso era culpa de el no de Light-kun (Yr: O.o no se si lo han notado pero Light mantiene dormido en este fic xDDD)…

Ryuuzaki se quedo acicalándole los cabellos ya que el no dormía y era mejor estar despierto admirando la belleza de Light que perdérsela por ir donde Morfeo…

**Al día siguiente…**

Light no se había despertado ni por el putas y ya eran las diez de la mañana así que Soichiro decidió ver que pasaba subió hacia el cuarto de este y al abrir la puerta encontró a Light profundo en su cama y Ryuuzaki sentado en un sofá viendo el noticiero comiéndose una paleta…

-"Muy buenos días Yagami-san"- saludo Ryuuzaki sin quitarle la vista al televisor ya que no quería ver ese shinigami que estaba todo retorcido intentando despertar a Light de su placido sueño…

-" Buenos días Ryuuzaki…y Light por que sigue dormido?"- pregunto Soichiro dirigiéndose al lado de la cama y ver a Light que ni una manada de elefante lo iba a despertar hoy…

-"estuvo estudiando hasta tarde y poderse al día con sus notas"- comento Ryuuzaki levantándose del sofá e ir al lado de Yagami-san y mirar también a Light…

Light se movió incomodo en su cama ya que sintió que lo observaban y también ese ruido de parte de Ryuk no lo dejaba soñar bien xD…se levanto lentamente de la cama dando un bostezo y notar que su padre y Ryuuzaki lo miraban…

-" Que me vieron?...me van a borrar o que?"- dijo de mal genio Light dándole la espalda organizándose los cabellos ya que los tenia todos revueltos, soichiro no dijo nada sabia que su hijo tenia un genio de los mil demonios cuando se despertaba y era peor si no se despertaba por cuenta propia-"-…mmm…muy buenos papá, Ryuuzaki"- dijo este volteándose y regalándoles una sonrisa Soichiro se la contesto mientras que ha Ryuuzaki le fascino esa carita de inocente que había colocado técnicamente la facción que mas deseaba ver de Light eran esas mejillas completamente rojas sus ojos entre cerrados nublados y con lagrimas por el placer y sus encantadores labios rosas entrecerrados pidiendo mas y en su comisura un poco de saliva…que imagen!!!

Ryuuzaki se volteo ya que casi le da hemorragia nasal por imaginarse a Light en ese estado…

-"Hijo ya esta el desayuno…"- comento soichiro saliendo de la habitación de Light dejando nuevamente a Light y a Ryuuzaki solos…

-" Ryuuzaki en verdad estas bien?"- pregunto Light preocupado por lo de ayer posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de L…

-"Claro…mejor ve a bañarte para que vayamos a desayunar"- ofreció Ryuuzaki saliendo del cuarto…mientras el bajaba por las escaleras Light se dirigía al baño con esa maldita sombra detrás de el…la cual era la que lo iba a mandar a la perdición a ser juzgado por Dios con mano dura cuando llegue su tiempo de morir como a todos que el ha asesinado despiadadamente controlado completamente por el poder y su justicia torcida…

**Continuara…**

Chan chan!! n.n que inspirada tan berraca xD debo seguir escuchando within temptation y Lacuna Coil ya que estos me ayudan para inspirarme y mucho, bue espero que les haya gustado este capitulo si tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias o amenazas n.n ya saben que pueden dejarme un review bue agradecimientos a: Miyu Motou: bienvenida n.n, Andromeda no sainto, chibi-chan, Yo, Palito, Link no sou,


End file.
